A not so Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail
by Blood Rose Knight
Summary: Everything is perfectly fine until Fairy tail get's what they think is a request to lift a curse on a book, but is really Makarov playing match maker. Of course this involves being forced to live the lives of some of the most classic fairy tails ever. Will they get there happy ending? NaLu, Gavy, Gravia, Mystzra, and Roendy R
1. Prologue

A not so Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail

_For those who could use a funny ending_

* * *

Prologue

Makarov sat in the large red velvet chair of the author's office. He swirled the tea in his hand. He had come to his old friend in search of a favor. As of late he was tired of seeing his children fight with each other, because they couldn't tell each other that they were in love. Levy and Gajeel had made a mess of the library with one of there squabbles, Gray just could figure out how to say that he felt the same way Juvia did for him which cause a huge ice wall for form in the middle of there meeting hall, Mystogain couldn't even look at Erza after the incident at the water park, Wendy and Romeo were just children, though the worst out of all of them had to be Natsu and Lucy.

Makarov sighed just at the though of the two. Natsu would get all worked up when Lucy would talk to other guys causing Lucy to get mad at Natsu cause he couldn't just come out and say that he was jealous. Lucy wasn't any better with her feeble attempts at flirting.

"So you want me to put a spell of them?" The author asked his old friend. Makarov nodded.

"Yes, I know you specialize in scribe magic so it shouldn't be too difficult for you. And in return I will train your daughters to be wizards." Makarov said before taking a sip of the now luke-warm green tea. The author smiled.

"I accept your challenge Makarov. I've always wanted a challenge like this. It should be interesting."

...

A few days later, it was a normal day at the Guild. Gray and Natsu were fighting, Cana was depleting the alcohol supply, Elfmen was pretending to not be staring at Evergreen exedra, exedra.

"Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Gray, Mystogain, Erza, Wendy, Romeo, Natsu, and Lucy." Makorav called loud enough that the ten wizards could hear. They all perked up at the sound of his voice, wandering over to the bar where he was seated.

"What is it gramps?" Natsu asked running his hand threw his pink hair.

"I want you to take on this special job for me." Makarov said before handing Levy the book that had been behind his back. The book was think with heavy leather binding. It was golden with gems embedded in the cover. On the cover in delicate black calligraphy was the title 'Walt's Fairy Tails.'

"What is this for?" Levy wondered out loud, opening the heavy cover.

"It's a client request. Apparently there's a curse on this book. They need someone to lift it." Makarov said before taking a sip from the beer Mira-Jane had just given him.

"Isn't there a bit two many of us for this job, couldn't Romeo and Wendy handle something as small as this alone?" Gray asked, with Juvia nodding in agreement.

"That is true but from what I heard this is a pretty bad one, so I would feel better if you would all do it together." The Guild master lied smoothly.

"Whatever," Gajeel said before snatching the book from Levy and mumbling something about this being a piece of cake.

Oh boy was he ever wrong.

...

When everyone was in the Library (Even Happy was dragged down there) was when Levy opened the first few pages of the book. The first page with words said one simple thing.

"Once upon a time?" Lucy asked and then suddenly there was a light and then everything turned to a haze of color and then nothing.

* * *

BRK: Ok I now this is short but it's just the prologue

Embra: Yes that is true. BTW Blood Rose Knight doesn't own anything

BRK: Yes this is true and I will mention the people who can guess which couple with get walt Disney fairy tail in each respected chapter.

Embra: Yep So please review!


	2. Ch I Pt I Belle

A not so Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail

_For those who could use a funny ending_

* * *

Chapter I Part I

Belle

Levy woke up laying on a bed. She sat up slowly to keep her head from spinning. She knew something was off but she couldn't quiet put her finger on it. Sighing to herself she swung her legs off the bed and stood up, before straightening out her snow colored apron and canary dress. Then for a head-splitting second it all came rushing back.

The book, Makarov, a haze of color then she woke up in the strange room in even stranger clothing. She scanned the room for any clues she could find about her whereabouts. There was the small oak bed with the brightly colored quilt, a dresser with a simple rectangle mirror and just a brush on the perfectly vanished surface, the closet (which was vacant except for a few changes of dresses and shoes), and then finally the book case.

"Oh my," Levy sighed to herself. The book case was absolutely overflowing. The genera's ranged from mystery, to adventure, poetry, and even some romance. Levy stared in awe of the collection. She tried to reach up to grab a book at the top, but she couldn't quiet get there. She was starting to wish Gajeel was there to help her. He always got the books on the higher shelves she couldn't reach. Then she remembered he also called her a shrimp in the process and suddenly she didn't miss the iron dragon slayer anymore.

She eventually gave up on reaching the book and decided to wander the house. Once she opened the heavy oak door she saw that there was another bed room adjacent to her own and at the end of the narrow hall was the bath. To the other end of the hall was the staircase. Levy left the room and walked down the staircase. There was the sound of pot's and pans banging coming from the end of the wooden steps.

Once she reached the bottom of the steps she saw the main living area was very simple with an mahogany table and some cherry wood cabinets. There was more books but most of these were physics and engineering books. Just beyond the simple living room was a mess.

The kitchen was a monstrosity with eggs splattered against the walls and flower all over the floor. A burning smell filled her nose causing her to twist it into an unappealing scrunch. In the middle of the atrocious mess was an elderly man with a full, bushy white mustache and a residing white hair line. he was heavier set with brown pants that were much too short for him (Though he wasn't that tall himself) reviling his green and white stripped socks. He wore a simple green shirt with a brown tool jacket. On his head was the oddest contraption Levy had ever seen. It was like multi-spectrum goggle/magnified glasses. They made his dark blue eyes look way too big for his head.

"Ah Levy!" He said getting to his feet from where he had been sitting on the floor tinkering with some clockwork gears. "Good it's about time you woke up." He finished while whipping some stray flower off of himself.

"What happened in here?" Levy asked ignoring the question of 'who was this crazy coot' that was nagging at her from somewhere in her brain. He smiled sheepishly to himself, rubbing the back of his neck with his grease covered hand what wasn't holding the source of his tinkering.

"I was going to make breakfast, but my automatic whisk I've been working on went a little..."

"Haywire?" Levy offed the word while cocking her head sideways.

"Yes, haywire." He said and she sighed. Some nagging part of her told her this wasn't the first time that had happened to one of his 'inventions.'

"I'm going to go into town." She said after finally coming to the conclusion she needed some fresh air before she dealt with this man completely.

"Sure, I'll be in my workshop if you need me." he said as she walked out the front door.

"If I can find it." Levy grumbled to herself before grabbing a whicker basket on her way out the door that seemed to have a book in it.

Out of curiosity Levy picked up the book. The cover was leather binding and green with gold leathers that read 'Jack and the Bean Stalk.' Levy couldn't help but smile at the old child hood favorite of her's. Setting the book in the basket. Suddenly she felt words bubbling up in her throat that weren't her's.

"Little town, it's a quiet village." She started to sing. She tried to stop but her mouth kept moving anyway. "Every day like the one before. Little town full of little people. Waking up to say..." She held out the last alto note and then suddenly the whole town was alive. People bustling around and smiling waving good morning.

"Bonjour," A man called to his neighbor.

"Bonjour," A woman called to a man across the street.

"Bonjour," A boy called to his mother.

"Bonjour," A girl greeted her lover.

"Bonjour," A worker greeted his employer.

"There goes the baker with his tray, like always," Levy once again began to sing, this time even her body movement's weren't controlled. The same old bread and rolls to sell. Every morning just the same, since the morning that we came, to this poor provincial town." She rolled her deep brown eyes at the towns people glancing at the town's folk as she walked. Her bright blue hair bobbing behind her as she walked.

"Good morning, Levy." One of the pastry bakers called to her, waving his flower covered hand.

"Good morning monsieur," Levy greeted, once again not by choice.

"Where are you off to?" He inquired a smirk adorning his face as he eyed the young girl.

"The bookshop, I just finished te most wonderful story about a beanstalk, and an ogar, and a-" Levy began rambling but she was cut off before she could finish since the baker lost interest with her.

"That's nice." He cut her off. "MARIE the baguettes, hurry up!" He called to his wife while Levy just rolled her eyes and walked without fighting what her body was doing.

"look, there she goes the girl is strange, no question dazed and distracted, can't you tell?" The people started singing. 'Great," Levy though. 'Just what a need, a whole musical number.'

"Never part of any crowd," One woman sang.

"Cause her head's up on some cloud," A barber sang but since he wasn't paying attention he accidently cut off half of his customer's mustache.

"No denying she's a funny girl, that Levy. The people sang in perfect harmony.

"bonjour," Another man called.

"good day," The woman replied back.

"how is your family?"

"bonjour," A woman asked the vender.

"good day," He said drooling over the female customer.

"how is your wife?" She asked just as his wife came up behind he unfaithful husband, hitting him over her head with a rolling pin.

"I need...six eggs," A mother told the food sale's men.

"that's too expensive!" The father said complaining at the sale's men asking price.

"there must be more than this provincial life!" Levy called (More like sang) out before finally entering the book store.

"ah, Belle," The elderly book keeper greated his favorite (Any only) client.

"Good morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed," Levy said handing him the book from inside her basket.

"finished already?" The man said astonished, readjusting his glasses.

"oh I couldn't put it down. have ya got anythin' new?" Levy asked, ignoring the slight flush that now dusted her delicate cheeks.

"not since yesterday," He chuckled to himself at the young bluenette's enthusiasm about reading.

"that's alright. I'll borrowww, this one," She said after browsing the book selves for all of two seconds, already having in mind which book she wanted. It was a favorite of her's called 'King Arthur'.

"that one?" He asked fixing his glasses again. "but you've read it twice!"  
"well it's my favorite: far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!" Levy gushed smiling and sliding across the selection of books on the moving ladder.

"if you like it all that much it's yours!" The book sale's men said giving the book to the blue haired girl.

"but sir?!" She protested.

"I insist!" He said placing the book back in her basket.

"well thank you, thank you very much!" She called before leaving the store, taking out the book and begin' to read.

"look, there she goes, that girl is so peculiar, I wonder if she's feeling well." Once again the town's folk sang in perfect harmony.

"with a dreamy, far-off look," One woman commented.

"and her nose stuck in a book," Another Man added.

"what a puzzle to the rest of us is Levy," They all sang.

"ohhhhhh...isn't this amazing?" Levy sang to the sheep around her as she sat in the center of town on the edge of a water fountain. "it's my favorite part because...you'll see here's where she meets Prince Charming." She sang pointing to the picture in the book. Of couse the sheep just saw food and took a bite of the corner of the page. "but she won't discover that it's him, till chapter three" She finished singing ignoring the sheep and skipped ahead to chapter 3.

"now it's no wonder that her name  
means 'beauty'" A woman who was trying on wigs sang from the wig shop. "her looks have got no parallel."

"but behind that fair façade, I'm afraid she's rather odd. very different from the rest of us" The shop keeper contradicted offering the woman a different wig to try on.

"she's nothing like the rest of us. yes, different from the rest of us is Levy." They sang as a shot rang out.

"wow you didn't miss a shot gaston! you're the greatest hunter in the whole world!" A short man by the name of Lefou said handing the talk, dark, and handsome guy, Gaston, his kill of a mallard duck.

"I know," Gaston said smirking to himself.

"no beast alive stands a chance against you, haha...and no girl for that matter" he said elbowing him in the stomach playfully.

"it's true lefou," Gaston said picking up his lacky. "and I've got my sight set on that one." He said pointing to Levy who was walking with a book in her face.

"t-the inventor's daughter!?" Lefou studderen, disbelieving at his 'friend's' choice.

"she's the one, the lucky girl I'm going to marry" Gaston said picking Lefou up in a head lock and pointing to levy with the business end of his shot gun.

" but she's-"

" the most beautiful girl in town."

"I know-"

"that makes her the best! and don't I deserve the best?" Gaston growled at his friend sick of his attempts of protests.

"well of couse, I mean ya do, but I" Lefou ended up giving up, letting his voice slip into a mumble.

"right from the moment when I met her, saw her. I said she's gorgeous and I fell" He sang looking at his reflection in a hanging pan. "here in town it's only she who's as beautiful as me so I'm making plans to woo and marry Levy." Now he was whipping his head around. Realizing while he was ogling himself, he had lost track of where Levy was.

"look there he goes! isn't he dreamy?" Some ditzy, slutty blonde's sang. "monsieur Gaston! oh,he's so cute! be still my heart! I'm hardly breathing! he's such a tall, dark, strong, and hansome brute!" Of course Lafou, who had been trying to make his move on the girls. Was now dowsed in water from the pump they were leaning on.

"bonjour," A man greeted Gaston.

"pardon!" Gaston said shoving the man out of his way.

"good day,"

"mais oui!

"you call this bacon?" A man complained to a vender.

"what lovley grapes!" A woman mumbled to the point of being almost inaudible.

"some cheese..."

"ten yards!"

"...one pound.."

"scuse me!" Gaston said shoving past the people.

"i'll get the knife" The cheese merchant chirped.

"please let me through!" Gaston sang out over the group of people.

"this bread..."

"those fish.."

"...it's stale."

"...they smell!"

"madame's mistaken!"

"there must be more than this provincial life!" Levy pulled here eyes away from the book long enough to sing the one line before reading again.

" just watch...I'm going to make Levy my wife!" Gaston sang out and everyone went quiet long enough to hear his declaration.

"look there she goes...a girl who's strange but special, a most peculiar mademoiselle" Gaston was getting fed up with the crowd, so he got a bright idea. He was going to roof hop to Levy.

"it's a pity and a sin she doesn't quite fit in. cause she really is a funny girl, a beauty but a funny girl, she really is a funny girl...that Belle!" They finished. Levy looked up from her book and whipped her head around to see all the people who had been staring and singing, suddenly went on like they hadn't just burst into song.

She shrugged it off. Though she was suddenly cut off by a tall man with long black hair, perfect pale skin, and ice blue eyes. 'I like ruby eyes better,' she though to herself before giving herself a metal slap. No, she would not think about Gajeel.

"Levy, why are you always reading?" he asked snatching the book from her. Ignoring her attempt to get it back and cry's of protest. "I mean there's no pictures."

"Some people like to use there imagination's." Levy snapped. She officially decided he was about ten times worse then Gajeel. Then he dropped her book in a puddle of mud. She sighed bending down to pick it up. That was when there was an explosion. That came from her 'home.'

"I'm sorry I have to go." She said before Gaston could protest. As just like that she left the small village.

* * *

BRK: I'm tired

Embra: How did you write that much

BRK: Lots of moral support form my readers after just twenty four hours

Embra: Wow...

BRK: Yep and now if you guessed Levy and Gajeel would get Beauty and the Beast you were correct though no one submitted the review as a guess, but there's still four other couple's you could guess for

Embra: So guess away and Blood Rose Knight doesn't own anything

BRK: Nope so Read, Review, and I'm off to bed G'night.


	3. Ch I Pt II Ship Wreck

A not so Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail

_For those who could use a funny ending_

* * *

Chapter I Part II

Ship Wrecked

The beginning of this fairy tail does not start with the waking of the hero or heroin but with the waves crashing on the side of one of the royal fishing boats. The early morning, salty see air put the sailors in a singing mood. They all hummed a tune of the sea.

"I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue, And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho." They sang as they tossed the fishing net into the stormy grey waters.

"Look out, lad, a mermaid be waiting for you, In mysterious fathoms below." This time as they sang they started there heaving of the net. Pulling up there catch of cod.

"From whence wayward Westerlies blow,Where Triton is king and his merpeople sing, In mysterious fathoms below." As they sang, finally pulling the cod onto the huge ship one escaped. Falling back into the waters with a barely audible 'plop.'

"Heave ho, Heave ho, Heave ho, Heave ho, Heave ho, In mysterious fathoms below."

The cod was named Bob. Bob sighed with relief at the fact he had managed to stay alive. He then swam deeper into the dark, murky waters of the ocean. As he swam he paced many other water dwelling creatures in a world that would fill any human's eyes with wonder. As he swam he started to join a slowly growing stream of sea creatures and merfolk as they made there way to a beautiful golden castle in the deep blue. A kingdom called, Atlantica. That was where King Triton and his daughters all lived in a beautiful musical harmony.

Inside the castle a concert in honor of the King's birthday was about to start. The king sat on his golden thrown, light blue tail swishing lazily in anticipation. That was when the Royal Adviser and Musican, Sebastian the Crab' tapped the stand signaling for the music to start.

"Ah, we are the daughters of Triton,Great father who loves us and named us well." The girls all sang swimming around with there tails ranging from bright red to dark violet.

"Jessie," A mermaid with a green tail sang.

"Julia," A mermaid with a dark purple tail sang.

"Jillian," A mermaid with a scarlet tail belted out.

" Jenny," A mermaid with a sunshine yellow tail sang.

"Jamie," A mermaid with a pale pink tail sang.

"Janette," A mermaid with a sunset orange tail sang.

"And then there is the youngest in her musical debut," They all sang in unison as a cream colored oyster started to rise from somewhere under the stage. "Our seventh little sister, we're presenting her to you  
To sing a song Sebastian wrote, her voice is like a bell." They sang out and the crowd held there breath to see the youngest and supposable the most beautiful princess.

"She's our sister, Juvi-AHHH!" They all screamed to find that Juvia, the youngest sister, was not in the clam like she was supposed to be. The trident that Triton was holding suddenly began to glow with a golden luster, caused by the king's rage.

"JUVIA!"

...

Mean while Juvia was swimming around excitedly. Her deep navy tail shimmering with a royal blue luster from the diluted sunlight. She held a dark brown knapsack in her hand as she swam to the sunken ship the fish who had found her, Flounder, had told her about. Don't get her wrong. She was worried about her 'Gray-sama' but she had always wanted to be a mermaid. It was a childhood fantasy of her's.

"Juvia wait up!" Flounder called after her, trying to keep up with her, but his tiny fins just wouldn't let him.

"Hurry up, don't tell me your chickening out?" Juvia said as she finally had reached the sunken ship. She peaked into one of the port wholes as the small yellow and blue finish finally reached her.

"Juvia I don't think this is such a good idea." Flounder said looking around nervously. Juvia snickered to herself. He was such a guppy.

"Come on flounder, Juvia think you shouldn't be such a guppy." Juvia said smirking at the fish.

"W-what are you talking about Juvia, I-i'm not scared." Flounder shuddered.

"Ok then, Juvia think you could then stay out here and... watch for sharks." She said a smile and gilt in her eye signaling she would win the argument. And she went ahead and swam threw the port hole and into the ship.

"Right, I'll stay here and watch for sharks." He said with a smile of his face, that is until he realized what he just said. "SHARKS!" He yelled and then he swam into the ship as fast as his tail and fins would let him.

Inside the sunken ship Juvia was already rummaging threw the trinkets and bobbles that was in the ships hull. She found a few things like and egg beater and a fork that she though would be an interesting addition to her collection in a grotto (Where she had woken up).

Her bright blue locks floated around her face in a almost peaceful sort of way as she rummaged threw the junk and knickknacks.

That was when the crashing sound happened. She whipped her head around to see a shark with crazed eyes swimming threw the ship and coming right for her. She quickly swam away, of course that was when her bag got caught on a stay piece of floor board that was sticking up. She tugged, and tugged, but it just wouldn't let go. Finally after flounder swam straight into her stomach it let go and they quickly swam out and threw one of the ropes, in which the shark got caught, preventing it from fallowing.

"Yeah, not so touch are you now that your squared shark." Flounder said sticking his tounge out. Only to back off as soon as the shark took another snap at him.

"Maybe we should go see scuttle." Juvia said pulling the name from somewhere in her head. Flounder nodded quickly, and they made there way to the surface then to see the obnoxious seagull.

...

Gray was not dealing as well to this sudden change in scenery as Juvia was. He was in a bed chamber, on a ship, with some butler breathing down his neck. What was his name again, Frogsly or something like that. He so far was trapping himself in his room to prevent the crew from bugging him.

He stared out at the stormy sea. He noted how it reminded him of Juvia's dark eyes. He shook of the though. He should be enjoying the time away from his stalker and the fire-brained idiot. But instead he just ended up missing Fairy Tail.

"Simple mission my ass." He mumbled to himself before finally deciding to brave his crew.

* * *

BRK: Sorry it's not as long

Embra: Whatever

BRK: So much enthusiasm

Embra: Anyway she own's nothing and please review

BRK: Yep and thank you for all the moral support!


	4. Ch I Pt III Honor to Them All

A not so Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail

_For those who could use a funny ending_

* * *

Chapter I Part III

Honor to Them All

Erza found herself in a panic. She was scribbling the roles of a perfect Chinese wife on her arm with black ink and a paint brush. Yes, the great Erza Scarlet was scared because she found out the moment she woke up and found out she was meeting a match maker. "Obedient, and... Punctual." She said smiling at the finished Chinese characters. She didn't know how she knew Chinese but she suddenly did. Of course that was when she looked at the clock.

"Oh crap I'm late!" She yelled getting to her feet, the long white skirt she was wearing bellowing around her as she quickly scurried to the kitchen.

"Little Brother, Little Brother!" She called, looking for the small dog. She had and idea and had no clue if it would work, but she figured it would be worth a shot.

"Woof," was what Erza heard as the small brown and white dog bounded into the kitchen area.

"There you are, your going to help me with chores today." Erza said petting the dog's head before grabbing his collar and sticking a long stick in it, tying a bag of chicken feed around his waist, and finishing with a bone on the end of the stick.

Almost instantly he started to chase after the bone, running out the door (Not before hitting the door frame of course) and spreading chicken feed everywhere. In front of the horse's stable, by the garden, and all across the yard.

While the dog was making a mess- I mean feeding the chickens. Erza was in the kitchen making some tea for her 'father' before she left to get all dolled up for the match maker. Soon after a few minutes she had a pot of tea and a tea cup on a tray and took it to the ancestors where her 'father' was.

In the garden, was buried the pavilion where the ancestors tablets. That is where Erza Scarlet was headed. "Father," She called and a man with salt and pepper hair that was pulled into a high bun on his head turned around to look at the stumbling red head. She was almost to him when she suddenly tripped and the tea and tea cup went flying. The man managed to catch the tea pot before if fell on the ground but the cup was not as lucky. The cup shattered on the ground in a million tiny china pieces.

"Well, so much for the tea." The man joked ask Erza stood up, brushing off her skirt.

"Nope, I brought a spare." She said before pulling out the cup she had tucked behind her back in the skirt. That was when she tipped the tea pot, allowing the hot liquid to empty into the cup. She then handed to cup to the man and he nodded his head in thanks.

"Don't you have a meeting with the match maker today?" He asked while taking a sip of tea.

"Oh shoot I forgot again." Erza mentally scolded herself. She was normally not so bad at remembering things. Then again she could normally use her reequipped magic.

"By papa," She called before running off into town.

"That girl," Fa said while looking down at the dog that had finally got its bone. "Is something else." He finished as Erza got on the horse to go to town.

...

Mean while in town an old lady was holding a cricket in a basket. "Let's see if your a lucky one." She said to the thing as it shook it's head trying to tell her no. but she didn't listen and put her free hand over her eyes.

"Mama no!" her grown daughter called to her as she watched her mother walk into the middle of traffic. Though to everyone's surprise the old woman made it across the street in one peace. Though of course every car that was in the road had gotten into a crash because of the crazy old woman.

"Yep, this cricket's a lucky one." She called to her daughter as the cricket passed out and the daughter covered her eyes with her hands.

That was when Erza road into town and came to the local beauty shop. "I'm here," she said as she hopped off her horse.

"Your late," Her mother scolded pushing her into the shop.

"This is what you give me to work with?" One of Erza's "Cousins" sang plucking at her crimson hair that had straw in it from her bed. "Well, honey, I've seen worse."

"We're going to turn this sow's ear," Now they had begun to strip Erza being a paper shade and shoving her into a tub of freezing water. "into a silk purse."

"It's freezing," Erza said holding her shoulders as her teeth chattered.

"It would have been warm if you were here on time." Her mother scolded.

"We'll have you washed and dried." Now they had begun washing her hair. Digging there fingernails roughly into her scalp causing her to wince slightly. "Primped and polished till you glow with pride Trust my recipe for instant bride. You'll bring honor to us all. "

"Erza what's this?" Her mother asked and Erza quickly grabbed her hand that she had written on before she left the house that day.

"Uhh... notes incase I forget something." She said running low on ideas and still trying to figure out why everyone spontaneously busted into song.

"Wait and see,When we're through," She was now at another station where they had tied her bright red hair up in a bun and put and under shirt and skirt on after she was dried off from her very, very cold bath. "Boys will gladly go to war for you."

"With good fortune," One of the lady's said.

"And a great hairdo," Another added.

"You'll bring honor to us all," They all sang while Erza looked at her hair skeptically in the mirror.

"A girl can bring her family, great honor in one way." They sang as she walked. She was now walking outside. Picking up her skirt so it didn't get dirt on the bottom, cause knowing the woman she had to call mom in this messed up reality, where woman didn't fight, would have a fit if it got a speck of dirt on it.

"By striking a good match, And this could be the day." She paused for a moment as they sang by some old men playing checkers. She examined the board for a second, before moving one of the smooth black pieces to a space, winning one of the men the game. That was when she remembered her primping and ran after her mother.

"Men want girls with good taste," Now she was standing on a dress podium as a long-sleeve pink dress with a red waist corset and dark blue underskirt. They were going around her with a dark purple ribbon know. She looked at them slightly confused as they scatted around her. Telling (Well singing) her what was expected of her.

"Calm,"

"Obedient,"

"Who work fast-paced,"

"With good breeding,"

"And a tiny waist," Now they tightened the ribbon, making her take a sharp intake of breath at her lack of breathing room.

"You'll bring honor to us all,"

"We all must serve our Emperor, Who guards us from the Huns." Once again she was walking outside but this time as she was walking she saw to boys had stolen a doll form a little girl with raven hair and brown eyes. She grabbed the doll form the boys and handed it to the young girl who smiled a toothy grin at Erza that warmed her heart. "A man by bearing arms, A girl by bearing sons."

'And once again with the sexist singing.' She though as she stalked behind her 'mother.'

"When we're through, You can't fail," Now her make up was being done. She coughed slightly as they put cream colored powder on her face.

"Like a lotus blossom, Soft and pale." Pail pink eye-shadow fallowed by black liquid eyeliner.

"How could any fellow, Say 'No Sale'" Finishing off with crimson lip stain.

"You'll bring honor to us all," She looked at her now flawless face in a mirror. She then licked her fingers and pulled a small bit of scarlet hair to fall lightly on her face.

"There - you're ready," Her mother said putting a lotus blossom comb in her bun that was the color of freshly fallen snow.

"Not yet," Her grandma said coming up beside her granddaughter.

"An apple for serenity," She said placing an apple in Erza's mouth that she took a bite of before tossing it to the side. "A pendant for balance," She stuck a ying and yang pendent in what little breathing room she had left.

"Beads of jade for beauty," She held up a beautiful necklace with oddly cut jade beads and placing them around her neck.

"You must proudly show it," lifting up her chin to the sky.

"Now add a cricket just for luck," She slipped the cricket basket under her skirt around her butt area. "And even you can't blow it." She finished with a slap on Erza's ass.

That was when Erza started to feel words bubbling up in her throat. 'No, no, I am not singing.' She though.

"Ancestors, Hear my plea." She sang out in a beautiful soprano. 'Fuck my life.' She thought giving up on not talking.

"Help me not to make a, fool of me, And to not uproot, my family tree. Keep my father standing tall." She smiled at the sky at the last part as she though of her grandfather, her real grandfather, that gave his life for her.

"Scarier than the undertaker," She then was given a lilac umbrella and a lilac shawl and was shoved in the direction of the line of other eligible maddens in the village.

"We are meeting our matchmaker," She stood in the back of the line now and had the umbrella resting on her shoulder until she saw how the other girls were holding them and then she fixed it to the awkward, umbrella down position.

"Destiny, Guard our girls, And our future as it fast unfurls." The on looking villagers sang as the girls made there way to the house on the corner of the street.

"Please look kindly on these cultured pearls. Each a perfect porcelain doll."

"Please bring honor to us," The first girl sang.

"Please bring honor to us," The second girl sang.

"Please bring honor to us," Sang the third girl.

"Please bring honor to us," The last girl before Erza sang. Erza just looked really confused though.

"Please bring honor to us all," The town finally finished as the girls lined up in front of the match maker's house with Erza in the middle of the line and they opened there umbrella to hide there faces.

That was when the door of the match maker's house opened the door with a loud 'SLAM!' She was a heavy woman with black hair and brown eyes much like all the other villagers.

"Erza Scarlett," She called and Erza stood up instantly.

"Present," She said her voice full of confidence.

"Speaks without permission," The match maker wrote down on the clip board.

"Oops," Was all Erza said before fallowing the match maker.

* * *

BRK: Ok I don't know if I'm making fun of the fairy tails or just being weird

Embra: I think it's both because you love Disney you just also like making fun of them

BRK: I was going to do Snow White for Erza because of her last name but at the last second I decided this would be a better one for her.

Embra: Blood Rose Knight owns nothing please review

BRK: Yep and I hope you enjoyed.


	5. Ch I Pt IV When will My Life Begin?

A not so Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail

_For those who could use a funny ending_

* * *

Chapter I Part IV

When will my life begin?

This story starts a hundred years before our hero and heroine. So Once upon a time a drop of sunlight fell from the heavens to earth. From that one drop of sunlight grew a beautiful flower that could heal anything, even old age. This flower was found by a old woman named Gothial. Instead of helping people though, she kept the flower to herself to stay young a beautiful... forever. The power of this golden flower, though, could only be activated by a special song, one of which she had to sing every time she needed to be turned young again.

100 years later a king and queen ruled a kingdom near the flower. They were expecting a child, but the queen had fallen ill. The king had herd the rumors of this healing flowers and sent the kingdom searching for it. They looked everywhere to no avail. Finally though after a month of searching they found it. Gothial had been taking her daily visit to the flower when the search party had come in that general direction. She had quickly put her dome weaved of flexible branches and placed it over the flower. Of course it was knocked over by the hem of her skirt.

Of course it wasn't long after her slip of the dress that they found the flower. Digging it up carefully they took it back to the palace. Not noticing Gothial's scowl from the tree line.

The flower was turned into medicine and given to the queen, then recovered from her illness. Shortly after a with beautiful princess golden hair and deep chocolate eyes were born. The princess was named Wendy.

It was late that night when Gothal snuck into the bed chambers where the king and queen slept, with tiny Wendy in her cradle. Gothal started to sing her song and the girl's hair began to glow with a brilliant sapphire luster. Pulling a pair of sheers from her satchel she took a snip of her hair, but the instant it was severed from the princess the hair lost it's power and turnd from the golden color to a deep navy blue. Gothal also saw that the lock that had been cut also lost it's power. Like a flower that had been severed from it's stalk.

And with a cry from the baby Wendy, they disappeared into the night.

...

Now on with the story to where our heroine actually wakes up.

Wendy woke up to a faint light in her dark room. To be honest she couldn't recognize it. There was painting's everywhere and stuff that didn't belong to her. There was something else she noticed. Her hair was far too long and the wrong color.

"Ahh," She streaked slightly as she fell out of the bed.

"Wendy? What's all the racket about?" Wendy turned her head to see a woman to appeared to be in her twenty's with curly raven hair and cold blue eyes. She wore a blood red dress that looked like it belonged to a royal.

"N-nothing." Wendy said, intimidated by the older woman. The woman just rolled her eyes at the thirteen year old.

"I'm going into town for some groceries, please stay in the tower." The woman said turning to walk away, when Wendy didn't get up to fallow her she turned back around. "Do you expect me to get down from this tower by myself?"

"Tower?" Wendy asked, getting to her feet and almost tripping over the long pink dress she was wearing.

"Yes, honestly did you hit your head when you fell. Next thing you going to tell me is you don't remember that I'm your mother." She said smirking. Wendy had to blink a few times. There was no way in hell this woman was her mother but she smiled and went along with it anyway.

"Right, sorry." Wendy said and fallowed the woman and lowed her down to the ground with her seventy feet of hair. Wendy then sighed, as she let her hair flow freely in the early morning air. That was when she jumped at the most peculiar sound.

Looking all over she couldn't find the source of the sound until she saw it. A little green chameleon. "Hey there little guy." Wendy said picking him up and petting him on the head. He smiled at her, or at least what looked like a smile before claiming on her shoulder. Of course this nice peace can't last for long because that was when she felt words that she wasn't trying to say come out of her mouth. "7 AM, the usual morning lineup." She sang in a high soprano voice. She had gone to a closet she some how knew where it was and grabbed all the cleaning tools she would need.

boggling speed. "Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up  
Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15." She sang again as she finished all the cleaning that she apparently did every day.

"And so I'll read a book, Or maybe two or three" She sang as she grabbed the books off of the shelf on cooking, art, and a world book.

"I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery," She sang after she finished her books and used her hair as a lift to paint a dancing girl on one of the few open spaces on the wall.

I'll play guitar and knit, And cook and basically, Just wonder when will my life begin?." She sang after she finally finished all of those things. 'Geez this girl does a lot in the morning.' Wendy said coming to the conclusion she was one of the fairy tail princesses in the book. Smart cookie, isn't she.

"Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking," She sang as she did more pointless stuff.

"Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess," She sang after falling on the floor and winning against the chameleon again in chess.

"Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making." More pointless singing and activities.

Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb, Sew a dress!" Sewing the dress she didn't mind cause the little chameleon looked so cute it the little pink dress she had forced him in.

"And I'll reread the books, If I have time to spare" Wendy just looked board now as she had to go threw the every day activities of the girl.

I'll paint the walls some more, I'm sure there's room somewhere." Wendy highly doubted what she just sang after scanning the room for another place to paint, until finally finding a spot behind the mantel on the fire place. Painting a base coat of deep plum.

And then I'll brush and brush, and brush and brush my hair. Stuck in the same place I've always been." She sang as the base coat of the painting dried and she brushed her seventy feet of hair.

"And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin', And wonderin' and wonderin'. When will my life begin?" She sang spinning around and spreading her golden hair out all around herself.

"And tomorrow night, Lights will appear, Just like they do on my birthday each year." Now Wendy was curious about what she sang. 'What lights? When was her birthday?' She wondered as she finished up the painting of her sitting in a tree watching as lights drifted up to the sky.

What is it like, Out there where they glow? Now that I'm older,Mother might just, Let me go ... " Wendy finished the painting as the song ended. To be honest Wendy still had not clue what was going but she had the sinking feeling she was trapped in this tower.

...

Mean while Romeo had no clue what he had just gotten himself into. He had just snacked a crown form a castle and was now running for his life with big hulking guys that were about twice his size. As he ran he noticed something. A wanted poster with his name and face on it. "No, no, no." he said pulling the poster off the tree.

"You should have though of that before you helped us." Thug one said to Romeo. He wasn't worried about that however.

"How could they get my nose wrong?" He asked showing that his nose was indeed messed up.

"Worry latter, run now." They said snatching the boy and running. Romeo had a sinking feeling that this tale wasn't going to be ending anytime soon.

* * *

BRK: Sorry it took me so long to update. School decided it would be fun to give me homework in all three classes (I'm on a block secular and have gym year round) Plus my madrigual group keep me busy until nine o'clock at night, plus I had to wear a corset... It was bad

Embra: I care why?

BRK: Love you too sis. Anyway Please review, favor, and or fallow

Embra: And Blood Rose Knight doesn't own fairy tail or Disney

BRK: Yep, till then signora~


	6. Ch I Pt V Call Me a Princess

A not so Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail

_For those who could use a funny ending_

* * *

Chapter I Part V - Call Me a Princess

This story starts in the middle of the Arabian Dessert. In the middle of the desert was a petty thief and a royal adviser. The royal adviser's name was Jafar, sitting on his shoulder was his loyal pet Iago. Jafar had not even bother to learn the thief's name. "Did you bring the artifact?" Jafar asked the thief. The thief nodded his head egarly.

"I had to cut a few throat's, but I got it." The thief said in his deep raspy voice. Jafar smiled as the thief's hand. In his hand was half of a golden scarab beetle. Jafar took his own half of the beetle out of his beast pocket, and put the two together. instantly the bug started to glow and took off flying. Jafar instantly took off after it on his midnight black horse, soon fallowed by the thief on his tan horse. They road at full speed for a few minutes until they reached where they were supposed to be.

Where the scarab landed, arose a tiger of sand. "The cave of wonders." Jafar said greed filling his voice instantly. There was only one thing though Jafar wanted out of that legendary cave though. The thief early got off his horse and started to the cave, before he could get too close Jafar grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Remember, you can have all the treasure you want, just get me the lamp."

"Yeah, I'll get you the lamp." The Thief said rubbing his hands together greedily. He headed to the cave.

"Only those who are worthy may enter the cave of wonders." The tiger said, it's mouth moving as it spoke, giving quiet the start to the two travelers. The thief stepped foot in the mouth of the tiger, at first nothing happened, so he braved another step. That was when the mouth slammed shut. Trapping the thief in a grave of sand. The cave echoed one thing as it collapsed on itself.

"Find me the diamond in the Rough." The voice echoed out into the empty night. The two halves of the scarab lay abandoned in the sand till the parrot fly's and gets it.

"All this work and no treasure!" Iago complains before dropping the pieces of the beetle in Jafar's waiting hands.

"Patience Iago, will get the lamp. But first we have to find this 'diamond in the Rough'." Jafar said as he smiled coyly at his bird.

...

Later the next day, Natsu had woken up to find he was not where he was supposed to be. He was still in his same cloths, but he wasn't at Fairy Tail like he was just a few minutes ago. He was in what looked like a clay hut.

"Natus where are we?" Happy said hopping in Natsu's lap.

"I have no idea buddy, but I'm starving. Let's go find us some grub." Natus said and they ventured down to the bazaar below. The streets were busy and bustling with people. Some were selling good such as foods and spices. Others were selling trinkets and knickknacks, jewels and furs. Natsu soon found himself lost among the crowd. When he finally saw something he wanted. A loaf of bread. He didn't have any money. But he desided to go for it anyway. He made a promise to himself he would pay back the merchant later.

Of course the second the man realized Natsu had taken the bread, the po-po was on him. "All this for a loaf of bread?" Natsu though to himself as he ran away. Suddenly there was words in this throat he did not want to say... Or should I say Sing.

"Gotta keep One jump ahead of the breadline," Natsu began to sing, as he dogged a swipe from a sword. "One swing ahead of the sword"

"I steal only what I can't afford ( That's Everything! )," He sang as he jumped out into an ally. They chased him of course and they were fast. But Natsu was faster.

"One jump ahead of the lawmen, That's all, and that's no joke" He climped a skeleton for a new house people were building and sat at the top. "These guys don't appreciate I'm broke." He sang, pointing at them and laughing with Happy. Who was still confused as to why Natsu suddenly burst into song.

"Riff raf!," One guard sang.

" Street rat!" Sang another

" Soundrel!" Yet another sang.

" Take that!" Another sang while throwing a stone at him.

" Just a little snack, guys." Natsu sang to try and persuade them to let him off the hook. They had a different idea.  
"Rip him open, take it back, guys." They sang as they started to shake the wooden structure. 'These guys just don't give up do they?" Natsu asked himself as he tried not to throw up on the moving structure.

"I can take a hint, gotta face the facts You're my only friend, Happy!" He sang as he jumped off of the moving stand, bounced off a banister, and then swung into a window of a girls home.

"Who? Oh it's sad Natsu's hit the bottom, He's become a one man rise in crime." Natsu was surrounded and enchanted by the girls and there bright colors and revealing outfits.

"I'd blame parents except he hasn't got em'" The mother of the house sang shoving him back to the window.

"gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat." He sang to each girl as he made his way back to the window. "Tell you all about it when I've got the time!" He was sitting on the window ledge now smiling his cheeky grin at the girl dressed in red before he was shoved out of the window.

One jump ahead of the slow pokes, One skip ahead of my doom." Now he was hiding behind a man flexing his muscles (Talk about vain) before he messed up and the guards saw him. "Next time gonna use a nom de plume."

"One jump ahead of the hitmen, One hit ahead of the flock." He said as he jumped nimbly over some sheep, where the guards had to shove them out of the way. "I think I'll take a stroll around the block." he sang as he ran away.

"Stop Thief!" A store keeper yelled.

"Vandal!" A street worker yelled.

"Outrage!" Yelled a shopper

"Scandal!" A woman who was shopping yelled.

"Let's not be too hasty," Mean while Natsu had gotten himself cornered up against a door.

"still I think he's rather tasty." An woman, who was not so easy on the eyes, opened the door and picked him up. Being just a little too close to Natsu for his comfort.

"Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat, otherwise we'd get along" He sang leaning up against the captain out of the guard.

"WRONG!," They yelled missing him by a few inches.

"One jump ahead of the hoofbeats" He yelled trying to get to away but was cut off.

"VANDAL!" Growled as he skidded away.

"One hop ahead of the hump," He tried turning around but there was a horde of guards there too.

"STREET RAT," They yelled while pointing there swords at him.

"One trick ahead of Disaster!" He sang while running up the outer steps of one of the clay apartment complexes. Only to be cutoff yet again by angry guards. Seriously all this over one lousy loaf of bread.

"Scoundrel!" The ones at the top yelled.

"they're quick but I'm much faster." Natsu sang trying to go back down the steps but he was already cut off.

"Take that!" Natsu was surrounded but he wasn't out of tricks yet. He reached into the nearest window a pulled out a rug.

"here goes, better throw my hand in, Wish me happy landin' All I gotta do is jump!" He said jumping with Happy in tow. The guards were dumb enough to go after him and fell. Right into a pile of manure. Natsu laughed as he drifted on the other side of a wall with the bread tucked in his belt.

"Half for you, half for me." Natsu said breaking the bread in half and giving half of it to happy.

"What was with the musical number?" Happy asked, finally getting a say.

"I have no idea." Natsu said smiling at his cat. Happy figured as much. That was when Natsu noticed two kids. A little girl and her younger sister. Natsu looked down at his bread, then back to them. He looked at Happy, who already had an idea of what was going on, and quickly took a bite of his bread to show he wasn't going along with it. Natsu then got up and tossed it to the girl who quickly caught it.

"Here, I'm not hungary." The smile the girl gave him just melted his heart at the young girl. She reminded him so much of Wendy. She took the bread and broke off a little piece for herself before giving the rest to her brother. Happy now looked at his bread forlornly. He got to his feet and handed the girl the rest of his bread. She smiled and patted him on the head.

Natsu herd the trumpets before he saw the caravan. After pushing his way threw the crowded streets a bit, he saw it was what looked like a prince.

"Who do you think that is." A woman asked the man standing next her.

"Probably another suitor for the princess." That was when two kids he had given the bread too went running into the streets. Already finished with there bread. They had not seen the horse before running. The horse reared up, throwing off the prince off it's back, with him falling in the mud.

"Why you insolent brats." He growled getting to his feet and pulling a whip from his horse. "It's about time someone taught you some manners." He raised his whip to strike them but Natsu managed to push his way threw the crowed in time. taking the whip on his forearm.

"manners, maybe someone should teach you some first." Natsu growled at the man.

"Filthy street, rat. What do you know about manners." The 'prince' said shoving Natsu in the mud. The crowed agreed eagerly and threw stones at him. Natsu got to his feet and left the bazaar without another word.

"Riff raff, street rat, I don't buy that, if only they'd look closer ," He sang as he walked away from the street.

Would they see a poor boy?" he asked as he looked at children who ran home to there parents. "No-siree."

"They'd find out," He sang as he tucked Happy into bed. "There's so much more to me."

"Don't worry happy, will find a way out of this some how." He reassured a sleeping Happy, as he gazed at the palace of sultan.

...

Lucy was not having as easy time either. She woke up the next morning after finding out she was no longer at the guild and was now expected to be a princess non the less. Now she was expected to meet a suitor, who would only use her as a trophy to show. No thanks. Of course she knew exactly how to deal with people like them. It was simple really. You just give them a taste of there own medicine.

Lucy was sitting in the courtyard. Dressed in pink and blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. She watched as the suitor came into the garden. She was slightly disappointed to find it wasn't Natsu. Though she quickly shook the feeling off. She was almost certain that he was in love with Lisanna. Though she hoped with all her heart that she was wrong.

"Hello princess Lucy," He greeted her.

"Hello prince." She said smoothly as she pet her pet tiger, Raja. She had actually grown quiet fond of that cat over the past twenty four hours. That was when words bubbled up in her throat and she did not fight them. She would going to show this man who his maker was.

"Call me a princess, I don't care," Lucy sang getting up from where she was perched on the edge of her fountain.

"Call me obsessed with nails and hair," She sang as she examined her nails and smirked at the prince. "Only concerned with what to wear, Shallow and so blasé."

"Go ahead, call me "royal pain"," She sang as she quickly turned away from him. Hitting him in the face with her ponytail. "I'm unimpressed with your disdain." She sang as she waved him off.

"Princess, I'm sure if you give me a chance you would see that im not-" He tried to say but she cut him off.

" Let me repeat one sweet refrain," She turned to look at him. " Princesses get their way." Then she walked away going deeper in the garden, letting her hips sway as she walked. She wasn't quiet done with him yet after all.

"Other girls cook, but that's not relaxing," She said as she grabbed a plum from one of the many trees in the garden. "Princesses make reservations " She tossed the plum to him. Of course being a prince he wasn't used to having to catch things so it just hit him in the face.

"Life's much too short and Lord, it's so taxing" She sang as she swung around a tree trunk. "Ruling these darn Third World nations."

"I don't know about that your highness." He said but she still wasn't done.

"Some say that when I nag a whine," She sang playing with the feather on is hat." Nobody's voice is as shrill as mine." He pulled his hat down over his face.

"Daddy thinks that I sound just fine. He's in my royal sway." She sang sitting on one of the benches in the courtyard.

"Other girls study, why do they bother?" She sang picking up a book she had been reading and tossing it in the grass. "I study how to grease up my father, Fathers were born to pay. And princesses get their way."

"Call me a princess, I don't mind, Selfish disgrace to womankind." She sang as she breezed past the disgrace of a prince. " People need hobbies - I unwind , Watching how much I weigh."

"Other girls work for law degrees, Some scrub the floor on hands and knees." She sang pointing over to where on of the servants was cleaning the floor. "I'd rather have a facial, please. Slather her face in clay." She sang cucking some mud at his face.

"Soon I'll get married - what could be sweeter? To some Salim or Abdullah" She sang and he started to get his hopes up. Maybe she was finally coming to her senses. "Whoever he is, the two things he'll need are, Earplugs and plenty of moola." Or maybe not.

"Princesses write a check - it clears That's 'cause they spend those wonder years," She sang spinning around, causing her golden blonde hair to shine in the desert sun. " Running to Dad and faking tears, Training him to obey."

" Fresh outta cash? No problem, I drop a Snit and go running straight to my papa." She sang sitting back on the water fountain. "Then everything's okay Princesses get their way Believe it Princesses get their way." As she finished the final Raja finished the rest by taking a nice sized bit out of his pants.

"YAAAAAAWWWW." He yelled before stalking back inside.

"Good Luck marrying her off." She heard him yell. She giggled. Still a piece of cake.

* * *

BRK: Ok here's the last part of Chapter 1

Embra: Took you long enough

BRK: Shut the hell up

Embra: Blood Rose Knight doesn't own anything

BRK: Yep and keep the reviews coming they help me update quicker

Embra: Let's not forget favor and fallow. If you also favor and fallow BRK then that would be cool too

BRK: By the Way 'Call me a Princess' was a cut song from the movie because they though it made Jasmine come off a too much of a spoiled brat.

Embra: You done now

BRK: yes I am. See you later my little Alligators!


	7. Ch II Pt I That of a Repraise

A not so Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail

_For those who could use a funny ending_

* * *

Chapter II Part I

That of a Reprise

Gajeel didn't know what to think of all of this. He stood infront of a vanity mirror now, eyeing what he looked like now. He was stuck in his metal skin. His skin now being that of a metal dragon, with matching claws and fangs to boot. Sure he was fine with it during battle, but to be stuck like that. He could only think how much it would terrify Levy, to have to look at a hideous beast like himself. That was why he always insisted she didn't stick around for the fight. She didn't want to have to see him like that. Not after what he did to her when he was with Phantom Lord.

His crimson eyes now shown with rage as he punched the mirror, shattering it into a thousand reflective pieces. "Moisure," Gajeel looked around for the source of the voice but could not find it.

"Who's there." Gajeel looked but only found a candle stick.

"Uh... Master?" Gajeel looked to see a walking candle stick and a talking clock. Now he was sure he had lost it.

"A... talking clock and candle stick." He said rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't asleep.

"Yes Moisure it's nothing you haven't seen a million times before, now that your done breaking your mirrors. Perhaps you should focus on more pressing matters like, I don't know. The rose that is wilting to show we will be trapped in these forms forever!" The French candle stick yelled at him, tapping his golden base on the floor. Gajeel just looked at the rose that was sitting on a marble table in the middle of the room. It was quiet beautiful indeed. It's petals were a vibrant shade of pink with a maroon luster to them. He watched as one petal slowly fell to join two others that had already fallen.

Information suddenly filled Gajeel's mind. Almost like missing pieces of memories that didn't belong to him. The curse, learn to love, 21's birthday. It all came rushing forward. "It's hopeless." Was all he said before walking to the rose and stroking the glass cover that protected it. "Who could learn to love a beast."

...

Levy opened the wooden doors to the basement, aka the lab. She dogged a wooden log as she entered the basement. She tucked a strand of her indigo hair behind her ear. "Hey do you think I'm odd?" She asked as she sat on the work bench.

"My daughter, odd?" He asked coming from underneath his contraption. She figured he was her 'dad' in this tail, he just confirmed it for her though. "What makes you think that?" He asked the odd goggles he was wearing making his eyes still look too big for his head.

"Everyone in town say's I'm odd and there's no one I can ever really talk to." She said opening her book and handing a odd tool to her 'dad' and sighing.

"What about that Gaston fellow. He's handsome." Levy had no idea where that comment came from but she didn't look up to him.

"Sure he's handsome, and arrogant, and shallow. Oh he's not for me." Levy said, though her mind kept wandering to a dragon slayer with crimson eyes and raven hair with piercings.

"That should do it." He said as he got to his feet and pulled the leaver.

The machine whirred to life. Steam blew from the whistle and it moved. It's movement was choppy and it grabbed a log and placed it on the chopping block before hacking at it and sending it flying to the wood pile.

"It works!" Levy said dogging another piece of fire wood.

"It does!" He exclaimed not quiet believing it himself. He dogged another piece of wood that the machine had cut. He turned the machine off, and covered it with a cloth.

After an hour of so of lifting and pushing they finally got the machine out of the lab. They strapped it to the old horse 'Philip.'

"Good-Bye Levy I'll be back next week." Marice called after his 'daughter' as he road off into the woods.

"Good-Bye papa." She called back to him. After he was out of sight in the forest, Levy headed back into the house to read some more. Anything was ok with her as long as she didn't have to sing again.

...

Morice made his way threw the woods. The trees were turning from there vibrant jade green to shades of vibrant orange, candy apple red, and sunshine yellow. The horse walked lazily down the pathway as Morice looked at the map, trying to figure out which path would get him to the fair the quickest.

When they came to the cross road, it was almost comical how different the two paths were. The first was much life the path they had been fallowing. Changing leaves filled the trees and dusted the green grass along the dirt road path. The other was dark and cold looking. The trees were bar and the grass was dead. There was even splashes of snow on it.

Philip was smart and started to head down the path that had the changing trees, of course Morice had a different idea. He yanked on the rains slightly. "Come on this way is a short cut." He reassured his buck-skin horse.

As they traveled down the path it got darker as a storm cloud began to brew over head. The horse started to get even more nervous as the snow started to get deeper and deeper. Growls could be herd deep behind the tree-line but those sounds were silent to Morice. He pulled his hood up to shield himself from the wind.

That was when the wolves made there move.

They started to attack the wagon and horse, nipping at it's hooves. The horse Reared up reared up and took off running threw the snow and dark. They made it to a castle in the woods, at that point the wolves were too frightened to continue. The moment Morise got off of the cart the horse was gone.

He opened the cast iron gates to the fence and started to make his way to the castle.

Once he got into the castle, he found it only slightly warmer then outside. The dark hallway was illuminated by a single candle stick, placed on one of the tables against the stone wall. "Hello," He called only to have no one reply.

"I've lost my way, and I need a place to stay for the night." He called, not hearing the muddled chit chat between the candle stick and the miniature grandfather clock.

"The master would not be happy."

"Who cares that metal-head would not mind just one night."

"I beg to differ."

"Is there anyone here?" Morice called out picking up the candle stick.

"Right here moinsure." Morice looked around not seeing anyone.

"Where?"

"Right here." Lumiar said tapping Morice on the shoulder. To say he was shocked was a understatement. He almost dropped the candle stick.

"This isn't a good idea Lumiar." The clock said hopping forward into the light.

"Oh Cogworth, come yourself. He is just looking for a place to stay the night." Lumiar said smiling at his English friend.

"Amazing." Was all Morise could say. His head working a million miles an hour to figure out how they were working.

He fallowed Lumiar (Who he had set down) to the drawing room where a fire was lit. He was seeted in the big velvet chair and cared for by all the other living objects in the castle. Until the door slammed open.

"Why is there an outsider here!" Something yelled in the dark, now that the fire and Lumiar was out.

"He was cold and he just needed a place to stay the night and I though we could help." Lumiar rambled trying to stare at Gajeel directly.

"I'll give him a place to stay then." Gajeel growled, grabbing the man by the collar of his shirt. "In the dungon." He said slamming the heavy doors shut.

...

Mean while Levy was having issues of her own. She was now looking though the peep whole to see Gaston. She mentally groaned and made a face. She whipped it off quickly though and opened the door to let him in.

"Gaston." She greeted but he just breezed right past her. Stopping in front of the dresser table.

"Levy you know it's about time you started thinking about a practical future and get your head out of these books." He stated while looking at himself in the mirror. Levy rolled her eyes.

"Like what important stuff?" She asked crossing her arms slightly as she sat in one of the chairs at the table, putting his muddy boots on her new book.

"Like me," Once again she rolled her eyes.

"Can't you just see it. Me with my fresh kill roasting on the fire, my beautiful wife rubbing my feet," he paused to take off his shoes for emphasis. Let's just say no one could pay Levy enough to rub his feet. "While the little ones play on the floor with the dogs." She just ignored him and grabbed the book from under his feet and put it on the shelf.

"We'll have six or seven." Gaston said suddenly behind her, making her jump slightly.

"Dogs?" She asked feeling cornered against the book case.

"No strapping boys like me." He said pausing to pull at the collar of his beautiful scarlet jacket, almost the same color as Erza's hair. "And do you know who that little wife will be?" He asked leaning back in.

"Let me guess." Levy said trying to not vomit all over the floor.

"You Levy." He said and she ducked from under his arms and made her way to the door, putting a chair in between him and her. She leaned up against the door.

"Gaston I'm speechless. I just don't know what to say." She said in mock shock. She had just the idea that would knock his ego down a few pegs. While she said that he started to stalk his way to her. Pushing the chair out of his way as he pinned her against the door.

"Say you'll marry me Levy." He said and she turned her head away so her face wasn't so close to his beer breath.

"What can I say, I just don't desierve you." She said before twisting the door knob, causing his to fall right into the pig's mud pit. Or at least she though it was mud. Before she shut the door though she picked up his muddy boots and tossed them out in the yard where the whole town was and a wedding band had started to play. With that she slammed the door shut.

"Men," She growled to herself before heading up to her 'room' to hide until the town had cleared out of her yard.

...

About an hour later Levy peaked out her door. unfortunately for her she felt another song in her throat. Though she didn't mind too much since she didn't have anyone to hear her.

"Is he gone?" She asked nervously as she exited the front door. Seeing it was clear she was furious as she grabbed the bucket to feed the chickens. "Can you imagine, he asked me to marry him. Me the wife of that boorish brainless..." She complained to the animal around her.

"Madam Gaston cant you just see it." She said batting her eyelashes and pretending to be like the slutty blondes she had seen in town. "Madam Gaston his little wife." Now she put a rag over her head, having fed the chickens pretending it was a bandana.

"No sir not me, I guarantee it." She said taking it off and throwing it aside. "I want much more then this provincial life." She sang as she ran up one of the near by hills that over looked the valley below. It was a beautiful sight with trees all different shades of red, orange, and yellow and a clear blue river running in between the hills.

"I want adventure in the great wide somewhere, I want it more then I can tell." She sang out before sinking to her knees watching the sun set.

"And for once it might be grand, to have someone understand." She sang picking up a wishing flower (Or a dandelion that was starting to loose seeds if you didn't have a childhood) and touched the feathery tops lightly. "I want so much more then they've got planned." She fished as the seeds went flying away on a light breeze.

That was when she head Philip's naying. He had the cart and the invention but not Morice. "Philip? Where's Morice?" Levy asked unstrapping his harness.

"Take me too him." Levy said hopping on the horse's back, grabbing her cloak as she road by the stables and fastening it to herself. She had no fears in her head as she road of into the woods.

* * *

BRK: Finally, sorry it took so long. My computer deleted my process so I got frustrated. Other wise it would have been up two days ago

Embra: Lazy with anger issues

BRK: Sorry

Embra: Blood Rose Knight owns nothing

BRK: Nope so review and see you later my Alligators.


	8. Ch II Pt II Part of Your World

A not so Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail

_For those who could use a funny ending_

* * *

Chapter II Part II

Part of Your World

Scuttle was... Interesting. He was a seagull with white feathers and wings lined with black. He was a little plump and didn't exactly fly straight. Juvia was completely confused about the bird. He was defiantly odd. The bird was perched on a rock and rummaging through the wet bag Juvia had gathered her objects with. He was mumbling to himself as he rummaged, saying things about thing-a-mabobs and Do-hickies.

"Is he always like this?" Juvia asked the yellow and blue fish. To be honest it haden't taken him long to figure out that Juvia wasn't the same Juvia that he was exploring sunken ships with. He didn't care. She was basically the same but with less memory and more curiosity.

"Pretty much." Flounder said shrugging his fins. She raised a perfect blue eyebrow at the fish blowing upwards to move a strand of soaking wet sapphire hair.

"I haven't seen one of these in ages!" Scuttle said picking up a fork.

"What is it?" Juvia asked. Although she was quiet sure it was a fork, she had no idea what this type of stuff was called or used for in this world.

"It's a Dinglhopper." Scuttle said holding it up to Juvia and Flounder. The two pairs of blue eyes looked at it in awe and then to eachother.

"What's it do?" Flounder asked still looking at it with wide eyes. Juvia was also curious about it but she didn't say anything.

"Well, ladies use this as away to style there hair." He explained. "With a twist of this device they then have a stylish new hair do." He explained this as he took the fork or dinglhopper by twisting it with his feathers and pulled it. Turning his puffs of feathers into a feather afro. He puffed it up, pretending like it was one of the noble woman from one of the near by kingdoms.

Flounder found it funny to watch the seagull acting so out of character. Juvia, however, did not. "Juvia is not so sure that's correct." Juvia said quietly to herself.

"Do you know all about human objects girly?" Scuttle asked leaning down to the blue haired girl. She shook her head slowly. "Then don't question me." he said crossing his wings. He then began rummaging again. Juvia swished her tail lazily in the water. She was getting board with the bird antics.

"Oh I haven't seen this in a while either." scuttle said pulling out a pipe. "It's a snorphlack."

"Juvia wonder's what a snorphlack does?" Juvia asked cocking her head to the side.

"A Snorphlack in used to make beautiful music." Scuttle said blowing into the pipe and all that came out of it was wet sand and a seaweed sprout.

"Music, Juvia missed the concert. Oh the king is going to kill Juvia." Juvia rambled running her fingers through her hair and then grabbing the pipe and fork, putting them back in her bag and then swam back in the direction of the castle.

...

To say Triton was not happy when he saw his daughter was an understatement. He was furious. He tapped his finger impatiently as his daughter swam forward hesitantly. She was ringing her hands and biting her lower lip. All he would think was 'she better have a good excuse.'

"Hi daddy," She said shyly, looking down at the sand.

"Why were you not at the concert?" He asked. His thumb was absentmindedly rubbing his triton. He then sat patiently while he listen to Flounder blabber for his daughter about a shark and sunken ship and a seagull. Wait, seagull? He then straightened up.

"Seagull, why would you have seen a seagull?" Triton asked already knowing the answer before Flounder or his daughter could say a word. "You went up to the surface didn't you?"

"Daddy, Juvia knows your upset-" Juvia tired to plead but Triton wasn't finished yet.

"You know it's strictly forbidden to go up to the surface. Human's are heartless creatures and you know that. Not to mention you directly disobeyed my law as your king and your father." He scolded her causing her to duck her head slightly. "I don't ever want you going up to the surface it's dangerous up there."

She didn't say anything more and just swam as fast as she could out of the throne room. She knew where she was going, how she didn't know, but she knew she was swimming to her grotto where she kept all her her 'human things.'

Triton sighed as he watched his daughter and her best friend swim away. "Sebastian do you think I was too hard on her?" He asked his royal adviser. The red crab just shook his head.

"Non-sense your majesty, as I say with teenagers, you give them and inch they swim all over you." Sebastian said to reassure the king. He himself though Juvia did have a little too much freedom for her own good.

"Your right she needs some one to guide her." Triton said eyes drifting to the red crab.

"Yes, most defiantly." Sebastian agreed not noticing the king's glances.

"Some one who can keep her out of trouble."

"Of course,"

"Someone like you." Triton said blatantly staring at the crab now.

"Yes, just like..." Now Sebastian trailed off. He gulped realizing what the king was getting at. "Me?" his voice went up an octave.

"Yes, you could watch her and guild her just fine, now go. Make sure she doesn't do anything rash." Triton said making it very clear it wasn't an option. With a huff the crab hopped off his spot next to the king and slowly drifted down to the sand before scurrying off to find Juvia, muttering something about not getting paid enough for this. Though it wasn't like he was paid anything in the first place.

...

Juvia found herself sitting on the ledge of a rock in an underwater grotto. She had already placed the Snorphlack in it's place on the shelf and was now looking at the Dinglehopper with a forlorn look. It's was fun being a mermaid and all but she missed Fairy Tail. She missed her love rivals (Friends). She especially missed her Gray-sama.

"Maybe he's right." Juvia said looking to Flounder with the same saddened eyes. "Maybe there is something the matter with me." She now placed the Dinglehopper in the candle stick where a knife and spoon were placed.

"I just don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things... could be bad." She said looking back at Flounder with her face twisted into one of non-comprehension which consisted of her nose being twisted slightly and eyebrows scrunched together along with her eyes slightly narrowed. Words bubbled in her throat. They weren't her's though. The feeling wasn't unpleasant but it wasn't welcomed either. Suddenly she had no control of her motions at all and began to sing.

Look at this stuff, Isn't it neat?" She asked looking at Flounder a slight smile on her face. "Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?"

Wouldn't you think I'm the girl..." She paused for a minute face slipping back into a slight frown. "The girl who has everything?"

Look at this trove, Treasures untold." She started to scan the rocky walls that shelved with all of her findings. "How many wonders can one cavern hold?"

hearted smile. "Sure, she's got everything" She got off of her position on the rock and started to swim upward. Though she hadn't notice Sebastian slip in through a crack between her cavern entrance and the main grotto wall. He couldn't believe what he was looking at. A whole room full of just human things.

plenty," She sang she poked at the pocket watches that hung from protruding rocks on the shelves. "I've got whozits and whatzits galore." She said poking at a few other random objects.

You want thingamabobs?" She sang/asked Flounder grabbing a cigar box and opening it to revel bottle openers. "I've got twenty!" Her smile started to fade slowly.

"But who cares?, No big deal, I want more." She sang in her soprano voice swimming up higher.

"I wanna be where the people are, I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'." She sang as she stared longingly at a music box that had a dancing couple on it, moving it slightly so the dancers were in a different position.

"Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?" She stopped swinging her hips to trying and figure out the name of the appendage that would be attacked to legs. "Oh - feet!" She giggled remembering the name.

"Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far, Legs are required for jumping, dancing." She said swimming in circles and twisting around slightly as she went higher up. "Strolling along down a - what's that word again? Street." She said after she tried to imitate the way they walked in the books she had read. Or looked over Levy's shoulder anyway.

"Up where they walk, up where they run,Up where they stay all day in the sun." She sang as she swam to where Flounder was. "Wanderin' free - wish I could be, Part of that world." Sebastian was still trying to figure out was he was looking at exactly. He walked up to a pair of eyeglasses and was looking at her, making his eyes look like they were twice the size of his body.

What would I give if I could live out of these waters?" She sang laying down on the floor of the gotto and stretching her arms and swishing her sapphire tail lazily. "What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?"

"Bet'cha on land they understand, Bet they don't reprimand their daughters." She sang as she sat up slowly. Straightening up quickly then causing her equally sapphire curls to bounce slowly because of the fact she was in water. "Bright young women sick of swimmin' Ready to stand." She held out the last note as she swam upward again.

And ready to know what the people know," She said as she grabbed a book at flipped threw the water logged pages, ink long since faded. "Ask 'em my questions and get some answers."

"What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?" She said as she lightly corresed a painting of a candle burning before flipping her hair out of her face. "Burn?" She sang the word with such passion with a look of pain and longing twisting on her face.

When's it my turn?, Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above?." She sang as she closed the last few feet up to the very top outstretching her arm through the small hole at the very top of the grotto. desperately, she reached for the sun and found it was just out of reach. Just like all the answers as to why she was in this world.

"Out of the sea," She sang as she retracted her arm.

"Wish I could be," She sang as she let herself drift back to her rock.

"Part of that," She looked back up to the exit to the outside world. " world." Juvia sighed as she pouted slightly. Flounder swam around her slightly, worried about his friend.

"Just wait until the king hears about this!" Sebastian exclaimed as she scurried up to her. "What are you thinking getting all of these human items?"

"Sebastian, please don't tell Juvia's father." Juvia pleaded to the red crab picking him up.

"No I must." He said and she pouted slightly, her big blue eyes widening slightly. "Don't give me dat look." Sebastian scolded with no avail. He sighed.

"Child you will be the death of me." He said and she kissed his on the top of his head.

That was when she herd a muddled boom. She exited her grotto to see the darkened blue waters. There was light and what looked like a ship directly above her. She started to swim upward, followed by flounder with Sebastian clipped to his tail.

Her head broke the surface of the water and there was one particular laugh that caught and held Juvia's attention. It was the one that belonged to her Gray-Sama.

* * *

BRK: First of sorry I didn't update quickly. I wasn't feeling like it because my ex keeps playing these stupid flirting gamed where I think he'll get back with me then he does some jack move like saying I don't have a life and making me feel like a freak causing me to cry to my gay friend for thee hours. And to top that off I gave you guys a cliff hanger. Sorry. I'll try to update quickly but it will be tough because I am still running all over the place even on holiday. No rest for the wicked I guess

Embra: How many times do I have to tell you to stop complaining about your love life to the readers they don't care! And just get over him! he's a jack ass

BRK: I know but he was so nice and made me feel special.

Embra: What ever Blood Rose Knight doesn't own anyting not even me I'm her best friend that she uses to contradict herself because I'm not there in person

BRK: Yep so please review! Love you all my loyal readers without you I probably would have deleted this story already, so again thank you for putting up with me!


	9. Ch II Pt III Reflection

A not so Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail

_For those who could use a funny ending_

* * *

Chapter II Part III

Reflection

Erza had no clue why she was so scared of the large woman. Maybe because this lady was judging her on everything she was not. Which was not a lady. Erza shifted nervously as she was inspected by said match maker. The woman kept poking and prodding at her dress, her body, and the way she held herself and her fan, and umbrella. "Too skinny," She finally said taking the brush out from behind her ear and writing something on her clip board. Erza looked down in self conscious, she didn't think she was too skinny. Was she? Of course that was when the cricket got out of the bamboo basket and started jumping around.

Erza didn't know why but she felt the erg to keep that bug out of the match maker's sight. She just knew that if the match maker saw it she would find some way to place the blame on her. The match maker was about to turn around Erza stuffed the small bug in her mouth.

"Recite the code of honor." She said looking down at her clip board. Erza nodded her head and opened her fan, covering her face with said fan before she spit out the annoying bug.

"Honor is to thee, woman must be poise, polite, and pom-Punctual! This will bring you honor and glory." Erza sighed out, almost having slipped up. She started fanning herself before the match maker abruptly grabbed her wrist, the one with the ink. Of course she checked the paper fan for writing instead of her wrist. Where the ink was running from a mixture of sweat and left over bathing water. Once the Match Maker was satisfied with the fact the fan was not written on she let go of Erza's wrist. Not noticing the fact that her hand was now covered in black ink.

Erza then followed the match maker to where the katatsu table was and sat down. "Now pour the tea." The match maker said and Erza quickly grabbed the tea pot, not bothering to roll up her sleeves that were two sizes to big for her arms, and started to pour the tea into the small china cup.

"To please your future in-laws," The match maker started as Erza began to pour the tea, not realizing she was missing the table at first. Quickly fixing it though. "you must display a sense of dignity, and learn to be poise." Now the Match Maker had traced her chin line making it look like she now had a black beard. Of course Erza hand now finished pouring the tea... only to find that damn cricket in the tea. You would think that thing would be dead by now from all of the stuff it's been through. maybe he was like Kenny from south park who kept coming back no matter how many times he was killed. The match maker now grabbed the cup of tea from where it was on the mahogany table.

"Umm... can I..." Erza asked timidly.

"And silent!" The match maker scolded before taking in a deep breath of the tea causing the cricket's antenna to move as she exhaled. Erza now crawled across the table to grab the tea cup just before the Match Maker could take a drink.

"Can I just have that back," Erza asked having a slight tug of war with the tea before she yanked a little too hard and made the tea spill all over the match maker, which then made the cricket go birzerk in the match maker's cloths, followed by said match maker falling on the small burning coals that were used to keep the tea warm, which then Erza took it upon herself to try and put the small fire that had now started on the Match Maker's pants out. Only she used the fan to do it because her nerves had gotten the best of her which caused it to burn even brighter and hotter.

She then fell breaking the Kantada in half and ran around screaming.

Of course this could be herd from outside the building where Erza's Mother was now flinching at the sound of things breaking. "I think it's going well, don't you?" Erza's Grandma asked her daughter in-law. Of course that was when the match maker burst threw the doors startling the other potential brides as the match maker screamed 'put it out' while trying to fan it out with her hand.

Erza then came running out of the building and splashed the match maker with the tea to put out the fire... only she hit her in the face instead of the designated target, though it seamed to still put the fire out. Erza then quickly gave the tea pot back to the match maker, bowed, and walked away not looking anyone in the eye. Would you blame her, she had just made a total idiot out of herself. She really wanted to go back to fairy tail. The cricket though was right on Erza's heals and jumped back into it's cage, slamming the bamboo door shut.

The match maker was not done with her yet though. She stalked forward to where Erza was now standing by her mother. "Y-you are a disgrace!" She yelled slamming the tea pot on the ground causing it to shatter into a million little white pieces on the ground. "You may look like a bride but you will NEVER bring your family HONOR!" She finished, make-up and ink running down her face before she went back into her hut to cry with the comfort from some of the villagers.

Everyone then dispersed since it was obvious that match making was done for the day. Erza was comforted by her grandmother and mother but Erza couldn't help but be disappointed in herself and look down at the ground. She felt like a disgrace. Just like the match maker had said.

...

Erza quietly pushed open the heavy wooden doors to her home. Pulling her horse behind her and entering the property with the same shamed look on her face as she walked the horse to the stable. Her father came out of the house to look at her a half smile gracing his features. She couldn't look at him and pushed the horses mussel so it covered her face. He face fell, now full of concern for his daughter.

When Erza reached the stable she took the crimson bridle off of the horse so it could drink from the trough. Erza took the opportunity then to look at herself. Her make up done to look like a doll, her scarlet hair tied back with a single white blossom in it. Golden earrings dangled from her ears and she was clothed in fine silks. At first she liked it, she felt beautiful. Now though it was just a reminder that she was trying to be something she was not. She once again felt words that weren't her's in her throat but she was too beaten and tired to fight them off.

Look at me," She sang as she brushed a stray piece of red hair out of her face and took off her earrings exiting the stable. "I will never pass For a perfect bride."

Or a perfect daughter Can it be," She sang in her rich alto tone as she saw where her mother was breaking the news to her father. "I'm not meant to play this part?" She now entered the garden too ashamed to look at them at the moment. She stopped at a bamboo bushel and let the cricket go onto the plant. Before walking away to the bridge.

Now I see, That if I were truly to be myself," She sang when she got to the bridge and hoped on three of the low poles for the railings, sticking one foot out slightly for balance. "I would break my family's heart." She sang as she hoped off of the railing and began walking threw the garden as normal again.

"Who is that girl I see?" She sang as she walked by the crystal clear water, by a large dragon statue that stood in front of it. Her fake mask reflecting perfectly against the clear water. "Staring straight back at me?"

"Why is my reflection someone I don't know?" She sang as she leaned on to the dragon statue before heading up to the ancestor temple. Mean while the cricket had hopped on a lily-pad and followed the young red head out of concern. Wow, deep cricket.

Somehow I cannot hide," She sang looking at the mask yet again in the reflective marble surface of the ancestor tablets. "Who I am, Though I've tried." She sang kneeling in front of the main one and bowing out of respect.

When will my Reflection show," She sang finally getting fed with her make up she balled her hand into a fist.

"who I am," She sang voice growing stonger as she wipped off one side of her face.

" inside?" She finished belting the note as loud as she could as she took off what was left of the make up. Leaving her with plane old Erza Scarlet.

"When will my reflection show," She asked herself as she took down her hair, letting the red locks cascade down her back. "Who I am inside." She finished the song with a melancholy note as she exited the temple and went to sit under the Magnolia tree in the garden. Playing with her red hair as her father came and sat next to her.

"What beautiful blossoms we have this year." He said simply. Erza looked at him with sad eyes and didn't say anything. "Look, this one's late." He said pointing to a blossom that had yet to bloom on the tree.

"I bet when id does bloom though it will be the most beautiful one of all." He said as he took the clip with the single white blossom and used it to pin up half of her hair. She smiled then. Felling better knowing he wasn't angry with her.

That wen they herd the drums of the imperial soldiers.

* * *

BRK: I feel really bad about not updating for so long so I have a second chapter for you tonight

Embra: As you should be and...

BRK: And for dumping my problems on my poor readers

Embra: Good now Blood Rose Knight does not own anything

BRK: That's right so please review my little Gators I love you all!


	10. Ch II Part IV Mother Knows Best

A not so Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail

_For those who could use a funny ending_

* * *

Chapter II Part IV

Mother Knows Best

"Wendy, Let down your hair!" Gothal called from her position right underneath the tower window. Tapping her foot impatiently.

"This is it, I'm going to ask her to see the floating lights." Wendy said as she looked at the painting. She had no clue why but she felt like she absolutely had to see them, and find out just what they were. She placed the little lizard behind on of the red velvet curtains to keep him out of sight.

"Wendy I'm not getting any younger!" Gothal called again. It still sounded sweet but it was starting to sound impatient.

"Coming," Wendy called before throwing her hair down for Gothal to harness her foot around and for Wendy to pull her up. Wow strong cookie too.

"Oh, Wendy, how you manage to do that day after day with out fail," She said in a sickening sweet voice. "It must be exhausting."

"Not really," Wendy said in modesty, playing with a bit of her hair.

"Then I don't know why It takes so long?" She said pinching Wendy's cheek a little roughly for Wendy's liking.

"Mom, there's something I want to ask you." Wendy said while Gothal was playing with her face in the mirror. Stretching and pushing at skin to make wrinkles disappear.

"Oh flower I'm terrible exhausted, could you sing for me?" She asked and Wendy flew into action. She got a blue painted chair, with the paint pealing off and set it in front of the fire place and a wooden stool near it. Then she pulled Gothal over to that area, pushing her in the chair and handing her a silver hair brush before sitting on the wooden stool and began to sing so fast that she really couldn't register the words.

Gothal glared at her 'daughter' as she feverishly tried to brush the hair only to get a electrical shock of sort, when the song was finished, of youth. "Wendy," She scolded but Wendy was already right next to her ready to ask her request. Gothal just rolled her eyes as she looked to her daughter.

"What is it?" She asked impatiently as she tapped her finders.

"Well as you know it's almost my birthday, and I want to see the floating lights." Wendy said quickly before Gothal could interrupt her with something stupid like 'We celebrated your birthday last year.'

"Oh you mean the starts." Gothal said, yeah something stupid like that. Seriously did she think this kid was an idiot.

"You see I've charted stars, and these light's only appear on my birthday so they can't be stars." Wendy said throwing a lock of her hair like a laso and opened one of the windows to revile her chart on the ceiling, baffling Gothal. And this just shows you how much time that poor kid has on her hands.

"Oh dear but you don't want to go outside." Gothal coed and Wendy raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes I do," She answered simply.

"Look at you as fragile as a flower." Gothal began to sing while Wendy mentally gowned.

'Not singing aging.' Wendy though as she huffed slightly.

"Still a little sapling, just a sprout." She sang as she patted Wendy on the head like you would a dog.

"You know why we stay up in this tower." She sang as she caressed Wendy's hair lightly. It could almost be mistaken as affectionate.

Almost.

"I know but..." Wendy said but she was cut off by Gothal. Geez rude much. I don't care if it is a musical number manners do still exist.

"That's right, to keep you safe and sound, dear." She sand as she ran her face along the length of Wendy's hair causing her to make a confused face. Seriously how crazy is this loon.

"Guess I always knew this day was coming," She sang dramatically as she shut the curtains and door to outside.

Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest." While singing this she made her way over to the wooden stair case and made little birdy hand motions. Seriously this woman is a complete loon. Soon, but not yet."

"But -," Wendy tried again but once again she was cut off by the crazy rude lady.

"Shh! Trust me, pet." She sang a little softer only to belt the next part. "Mother knows best!" And with that she hit her hip against the wall causing the last of the light to be closed. Her burgundy dress no longer being visible sent Wendy into a slight panic as she lit a candle that was almost out of wax.

Mother knows best, song voice but she couldn't find the source of it. "It's a scary world out there." Wendy yelped slightly as she found Gothal making a scary monster face... like she really had to try that hard.

Mother knows best, One way or another." Now something was pulling on Wendy's obnoxiously long hair. She tried to pull it back only to have what was pulling it let go, sending her tumbling backwards and candle blowing out and falling to the floor. Before she could hit the ground (With a spot light coming out of no where I might add) Gothal caught her. " Something will go wrong, I swear."

Ruffians, thugs, Poison ivy, quicksand." She sang as she made a little shadow picture of each ideam she mentioned on the spotlight which came out of no where in the center of the floor.

"Cannibals and snakes," This she sang while pretending to cook one of Wendy's dolls. "The plague," And this she sang with a green lantern under her face giving it an eerie green ton to it.

"No!," Wendy called out but it was mostly because she was pretty sure that was false.

"Yes!," Gothal said taking it the wrong way.

"But -," And before Wendy could finish she was once again cut off. Seriously Gothal needs to learn some manners.

"Also large bugs," She continued pushing Wendy back on the floor with the end of the mop. How that was supposed to be intimidating I have no idea.

Men with pointy teeth, and Stop, no more, you'll just upset me." She sang after drawing a man with pointy teeth on the floor in red and making a dramatic pose on the floor with her hand over her head.

Mother's right here, Mother will protect you." She sang comfortingly to Wendy who was starting to get creped out by the whole number and went for a hug but only got the manikin with Gothal's dark green cape on it. "Darling, here's what I suggest." She sang only to be on the steps with a long line of candles going down the steps to illuminate her path.

Skip the drama, Stay with mama. Mama knows best." She sang before Blowing out all the candles with a dramatic twirl.

Mother knows best, Take it from your mumsy." She sang as she fallowed Wendy who was trying to light candles, but Gothal just put them out. "On your own, you won't survive."

Sloppy, underdressed," Wendy was now in front of a mirror getting picked to pieces. She tried to cover up her lack of shoes with her dress but she just fell over. "Immature, clumsy. Please, they'll eat you up alive." She sang rolling Wendy up in her hair.

Gullible, naïve, Positively grubby." She sang as she set Wendy up right and spun her undone by pulling on her hair... ouch. "Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague."

Plus, I believe," She added once the world had stopped spinning for Wendy. "Gettin' kinda chubby." She sang as she patted the underside of her chin.

"I'm just saying 'cause I wuv you." She sang pinching her cheeks and rubbing her face against hers. Geez could this woman get any more bipolar.

Mother understands," Once again all the lights were out and Wendy yelped slightly. "Mother's here to help you."

"All I have is one request," She sang and a single spot light (Where the hell is she getting these) lit up where she was standing. Wendy sighed in relief and hugged her, letting her pet her head soothingly.

"Wendy?" She asked her.

"Yes?" Wendy replied looking up into Gothal's icy blue eyes.

"Don't ever ask to leave this tower again." Gothal's face then turned stone cold and Wendy sighed in defeat.

"Yes, Mother." She said simply looking to the ground.

"I love you very much, dear." She said lifting Wendy's head to look at her.

"I love you more." Wendy said managing a weak smile.

"I love you most." Gothal said before kissing her on the forehead... yuck. "Don't forget it, You'll regret it, Mother Knows Best." She finished tugging on a lock of Wendy's hair as she walked away.

And with that Wendy lowered her back down to the ground as Gothal went out again. "Tata I'll see you in a bit my flower." She called and Wendy sighed pulling her hair from the hook used to lower Gothal to the ground.

"I'll be here... As always." Wendy said as she let her hair flow freely in the breeze.

* * *

BRK: So Sorry I haven't updated in a while my family is crazy

Embra: And stupid but that's besides the point

BRK: Anyway so I was thinking about a Fairy Tail parody of the 'Devil wears Prada' What do you guys think

Embra: She owns nothing and please leave a comment about what you think she should do and what you think of this chapter

BRK: Until next time TTYL


End file.
